Talk:Minefield (episode)
Deleted text I removed the following from the background information: "* In one scene, Reed references Oliver Twist by Charles Dickens when he says, "Please, sir, may I have some more?", after Captain Archer medicates him with an analgesic." ...because the same quote and information appears in the quote section. Twilder 01:46, 17 November 2008 (UTC) Vulcans and Romulans Would T'Pol be privy to information about the relationship between Vulcans and Romulans, and would she in such case just be withholding that information from Archer? --The Picard 18:48, 23 February 2009 (UTC) Hyrdospanner Removed: * Reed requests a 'hydrospanner' from Archer when attempting to deactivate the Romulan mine, this is a reference to Star Wars when Han Solo requests a hydrospanner from Chewbacca when repairing their hyperdrive generator in Episode 5. It was definitely a hyperspanner. --Alan 23:36, 18 May 2009 (UTC) Removed Several of the shots of the Romulan ship seen through the viewscreen, such as it decloaking and firing, are similar and possible homages to scenes from . Speculation unless cited from a production source as a deliberate similarity.--31dot 19:57, January 28, 2010 (UTC) It is questionable why the crew did not simply beam Malcolm Reed off the hull after the spike impaled his leg, or beam the mine into space, it is possible that the transporters of the noticably technologically inferior 22nd Century United Earth Starfleet were not sophisticated enough to allow such a maneouver. Nitpick.--31dot 21:15, January 28, 2010 (UTC) The EV suits used by the Enterprise crew in this episode featured a self sealing technology, a feature that the EV suits of the 24th century lacked. Also a nitpick. It could be on the suits article, if not there already.--31dot 22:26, February 24, 2010 (UTC) Standard orbit I don't know if it is interesting enough to add to the article, but it seems to me that this episode contain the first mention ever (according to the Star Trek timeline) of the term "standard orbit". 22:41, March 10, 2010 (UTC) It was 20 seconds Well actually, on my DVD it's more like 40 seconds. Why do stated times intervals NEVER add up on shows? 04:39, August 3, 2011 (UTC) :That would be a nitpick, which we don't put in articles.--31dot 10:43, August 3, 2011 (UTC) rotation mistakes? I am not sure if production mistakes are collected anywhere, but at around 29:00 into the show, Reed tells Archer to turn the component clockwise 360 degrees. Archer pretty clearly turns it counterclockwise. Then Reed says 'good' then counterclockwise on the other five. He says 'the same process on each one' which perhaps refers to the first component as well, though it might just mean the last five. Then at 31:10 Archer is moving one of these other components clockwise. -Jdvelasc 16:28, June 23, 2012 (UTC) :Please see MA:NIT as we generally do not note mistakes, unless there is a direct factual contradiction, or the alleged mistake is discussed by Trek staff and can be cited. 31dot 16:58, June 23, 2012 (UTC)